1. Technical Field
The embodiments described herein generally relate to a sensing device for measuring humidity.
2. Background Art
It is generally known that a fuel cell stack provides electrical power in response to electrochemically converting hydrogen and oxygen into water. It is also known that the membranes within the fuel cell stack are kept moist to facilitate performance and to prevent damage. Conventional systems deliver water in the air and hydrogen streams to ensure that such membranes are kept moist. While it may be beneficial to ensure that membranes are kept moist, too much water (particularly in the liquid phase) in the air and hydrogen streams may lead to inefficient operation of the fuel cells in the stack.
In some fuel cell based electrical vehicles, a humidity sensor may be used to detect the amount of water in the air and hydrogen streams. The humidity sensors may be used to provide feedback to a water control mechanism for controlling the amount of water that is inserted into the air and hydrogen streams.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a robust system and method for measuring the amount of water in the air and hydrogen streams prior to the delivery of such streams to the fuel cell stack.